


Happy Birthday Babe!!!! (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday, Crack, I'm sobbing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Steve Rogers Appreciation Post, They Grow Up so Fast You Guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 03:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15161081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: GO GO GOGO SHORTY! IT'S *YOUR* BIRTHDAY!Just an appreciation post for our favorite patriotic, Nazi killing, brain-washed HYDRA spy kissing birthday boy Steve Rogers!





	Happy Birthday Babe!!!! (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

Steve has the best birthday in all the universe.

Captain Marvel flew down, punched Thanos dead, brought everyone back and now they are all having a wicked birthday party up in the new and improved Avengers Tower. Bucky proposed to him under the fireworks and the two are getting married in December. (Tony is the best man. Peter is the ring bearer. And Shuri is the flower girl.)

Happy Birthday Steve! Man managed through a whole ten decades of life. 

I could barely make it through one lol.


End file.
